


Please give blood

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless!Sam, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>605衍生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please give blood

标题：Please give blood  
西皮：Sam/Dean  
分级：NC-17  
警告：vimpire!Dean，rimming

光线刺目，阳光强烈得仿佛要把身体灼出一个巨大的洞。  
来自周围的声音嘈杂，这半个街区，每个人的心跳与血液流动的声音都响得惊人，它们混在呼吸声里，鼓动着，叫嚣，躁动不安。  
副驾座上的Dean几乎要夺门而逃。  
脸上巨大的口罩掩住他的口鼻。口罩之下，尖利的牙齿从牙龈中枝桠般伸开，他喘息着，任由那些尖牙再次刺破自己还有细小伤口未愈的嘴唇。  
虽然不能喝人血，但自己的血没关系。  
两天前的晚上，他被一只吸血鬼袭击了，怪物咬破自己的手腕强行把血灌进他嘴里。  
他变成了吸血鬼。  
名叫Dean Winchester的吸血鬼。  
虽然后来他一个人荡平了整个吸血鬼巢穴，外公也给他喝下了解药，他吐出了部分脏血，但彻底变回人类还需要五到七天的时间。这几天里，吸血鬼的习性仍未从他身上消退半分——感官敏感，畏惧阳光，渴望人血——吸血鬼有的他还是一样不少，最重要的是，他仍不能吸食人血。  
当然不能，他是人类。  
只要忍耐过这几天，他就能再次变回人类。  
而不是什么靠吸食人血才能活下来的怪物。  
想到这里，Dean不由得将视线投向他身边正专心开车的Sam身上。  
他感觉Sam有些古怪。早前也给Bobby打过电话了，但这次富有经验的长辈也没能给出什么有意义的建议。毕竟他们早就试过了，铁器和银器对Sam都没有伤害，他对盐和圣水也没有任何反应。是再正常不过的人类。  
但Dean时常有种错觉，这个人根本不是Sam。虽然他跟Sam长得一模一样，有着Sam的记忆，跟Sam一样头脑灵活——可就是，有哪里不对劲。  
这个想法纠缠了Dean许久，让他忍不住试着用各种途径试探着Sam，偷偷观察他的反应。Sam确实有些古怪，说不上来何处不一样，只是显得有些僵硬。  
Dean也不知道自己为什么会用“僵硬”这个词去形容这个Sam。  
以前的Sam并不会这样。  
但他没有证据证明这个人不是Sam。  
事实上，正因为他是，Dean才更别扭不适。  
天黑之前，他们找到一家便宜的汽车旅馆。Sam将车开进旅馆的院子里停好，Dean下车从后备厢里拿出他们的包。  
现在已是傍晚时分，天色已经渐渐暗下来，夕阳也即将收束起它的最后一丝余晖。但即便是如此微弱的阳光，仍让Dean感到不适。针刺般的痛在裸露的皮肤上蔓延扩散，虫咬一样，顺着衣领袖口迅速爬满全身。  
他更加用力地咬了一下嘴唇，迅速外渗的血甚至浸透了口罩。  
走过来拿东西的Sam也注意到Dean口罩上的那块新鲜的血渍。他走到Dean身边从他手中接过自己的旅行袋，顺手摘下Dean脸上的口罩，在他略带错愕的眼神中低头吻了他一下，然后用舌头迅速舔掉他嘴唇上的血珠。  
“别露馅了，Dean。”Sam说话的声音很低，微凉的气息吹拂在Dean痛得发烫的嘴唇上意外宜人。他将Dean的口罩捏成一团塞进自己的外套口袋里，扫了一眼Dean的嘴唇，确认不再有血渗出，这才放心地转身走进旅馆。  
看，这就是古怪的地方。  
以前的Sam绝对不会这么做——在这里吻他，为他舔掉嘴唇上的血。Sam甚至都不会用那种语气那种措辞说话，要他“别露馅”。这不是一个弟弟跟哥哥说话时该有的态度，虽然Dean知道Sam有时也会倔强得让人讨厌，但他也绝对不会用这种理所当然的命令语气说话。  
不安在Dean心中又膨大几分。  
他也没有再跟Bobby联系过。  
看他现在，连自己的问题都没搞定，要是给Bobby打电话的时候被他察觉，免不了又是一通臭骂。  
这里已经够吵了，就让他清静两天吧。  
Sam的问题，他一定会想办法弄清楚。  
Dean跟着低头走进旅馆，尽量不让别人察觉他因阳光而惨白的脸色以及满布伤口的嘴唇。  
将东西放进房间，Sam立刻拉紧窗帘，拔掉房间里所有可能发出声响的电器的电源，接着从他的旅行袋里拿出手铐走到床边，扭头看着还在清理枪支和刀具的Dean。听到手铐撞击发出的轰鸣声响，Dean反射性地狠狠握住背包的背带。他抬起头看向Sam，而Sam，一脸平静。  
其实可以不必这么做。  
把他铐起来。  
但Dean还是妥协地放下手里的枪，走到床边踢掉鞋子躺上床，让Sam将他的一只手铐在床头上。  
这么做是为了以防万一。  
来自他人的心跳声依旧清晰，他们身上散发的气味依旧诱人，血液奔流撞击着血管，他能看见被覆盖在皮肤之下突突跳动的动脉——无论Dean如何克制忍耐，本能上，他仍渴求着一顿鲜血流溢的大餐。  
Sam将另一副手铐放在Dean枕边。  
“我很快就回来。”  
Sam出去买了晚餐回来。给Dean的烟熏鸭肉三明治，他自己的沙拉。  
又是沙拉。  
每当Dean看到Sam给他自己买的那些早餐午餐晚餐，他才有点相信这家伙应该还是他弟弟。  
但Dean不太想吃Sam买回来的东西。  
他只想要人血。  
新鲜温暖、散发着诱人气味的生血。  
想象中的味道刺激着Dean的味蕾，刺激着他敏感的唾液腺，他勉强吞咽下嘴里的津液，感觉那些可恶的尖牙再次蠢蠢欲动地从牙龈中长出，刺破嘴唇内侧。  
于是他拿起三明治咬了一口。  
熟肉，生菜，面包片和沙拉酱。  
它们的味道混在一起，让Dean感到一阵寡淡无味的恶心。熟食的气味飘进Dean的鼻腔，他狠狠皱起眉头，勉强吞咽下嘴里那团他不知该如何形容的东西，厌恶地将手中的大半个三明治放上床头柜。  
人类的食物。  
他以前最喜欢的食物。  
现在吃起来感觉就像在咀嚼一堆药片一样。  
Sam看着被Dean放下的那块三明治扬了扬眉。这几天里Dean一直都是这样，除了酒和他自己的一点血之外，什么都不肯吞进肚子里，仿佛多吃一点他的胃就会被这些恶心的东西蚀穿。  
Dean安静地躺在床上，闭上眼睛。  
Sam的心跳依旧沉稳平缓。就像他从不知何为恐惧惊慌一样。Dean感到费解，从他最初变成吸血鬼，到现在吸血鬼的习性还未完全消退，Sam似乎一点都不害怕，也不担心。  
就像他已经失却了这两种情绪。  
突然有声音降临Dean脑中，像梦呓，像絮语，冗长艰涩，繁复难懂。  
墓园，别墅，坐在树下的双胞胎姐妹。  
高大的男人，血，坏掉的娃娃。  
这段影像伴随着声音涌入Dean脑中。自他被转化之后，它们时有降临，挤占Dean的大脑，占据他的思绪。它们混沌又飘忽，如同一个意义不明的隐喻。  
强烈的晕眩感击中Dean。影像中的少女们仿若还唱着歌，音节难辨，只有调子他还能勉强听得清楚，飘荡在阴霾的墓园上空，就像塞壬们吸引水手前去的死亡歌谣。  
意识逐渐涣散，不太明亮的房间里，一切都像被水打湿化开一般变得模糊不清，分辨不出物体之间的轮廓界限。唯有残存唇舌之间的血腥味还鲜明，唯有影像中少女往娃娃脸上涂抹献血的手指还鲜明——它在Dean脑中涂开一大片浓艳的红，Dean看着少女白皙纤细的脖子，忍不住张开嘴，让锐利的尖牙暴露在空气中。  
Dean就像被人下了迷奸药一样。  
分不清食欲和性欲，只是在少女们艰涩难懂的歌谣中不由自主地挣扎，表情迷蒙又狰狞。  
然后，他的脖子被狠狠咬住。  
他下意识地用力晃动被手铐束缚的手臂，手腕狠狠撞上手铐，不过几下便出现几道鲜红的伤痕。  
迫近身体的血和肉体的气味，沉稳的脉搏，汩汩流动的血液。它们蛇一般在Dean脑中滑行，阴冷滑腻，散发着刺激感官的腥气，逼近，逼近，逼近——Dean突然用未被铐起的那只手用力揪住正俯身咬着他脖子的Sam的头发，拉开他，弓起身体张嘴就要咬住他的脖子。  
这具肉体如此温暖，气味诱人，Dean想咬开它的咽喉，让血从破开的动脉喷涌上他的脸，好让他在这血池中饱食，翻滚，让他沉溺进少女的梦中，让他蘸满血的手指在墓园里那些十字架上写下自己的名字。  
Sam也不是第一次遇到这种情况。  
Dean在喝下解药的第二天就出现过这种症状，之后几乎每天都会有一到两次。这也是他为何必须把Dean铐在床上的原因。  
Dean仿佛受到某种来源不明的感应与召唤，他会暂时失去意识，陷入一种迷乱的状态。他既渴望人血，又渴望性交，充满攻击性，却又散发着让人难以抗拒的诱人魅力——至少Sam无法抗拒这样的Dean，就像豢养着一头美丽的怪物，怪物有让人无法拒绝的绿眼睛红嘴唇，Sam必须喂饱他，必须精心照料他的一切欲求。  
对Sam而言，对Dean渴求的起源久远到就像是千百年前的事，那或许是独他才有的本能，在他的大脑中，他的心脏里，在他的血液与骨头里，它是他的一部分，甚至已经无关情感与情绪。  
Sam伸手扼住Dean的喉咙，抓住Dean还死死抓着他头发的那只手用力拉开，丝毫不畏惧因此带来的疼痛。Dean在他的掌下挣扎，外露着怪物般的牙齿。Sam仍然用力压紧他哥的手腕，动作迅速干脆地抄起Dean枕边的另一副手铐将他铐住。  
Dean似乎很愤怒，但Sam没有看漏他被撑起绷紧的牛仔裤前端。  
Sam记得Dean说过，在吸血鬼老巢里，他也曾受到如此召唤，宛如聆听上帝圣训般接受那些影像与声音流入大脑。Sam不太清楚在那里，在那种时候，Dean是否也跟现在一样狂性大发——尽管他吐出的脏血证明他没有吸食任何人的血，但Sam心中还是微微介意。  
他自己不太理解，他还以为现在的自己已经想不起“介意”的感觉。  
那些情绪，或是情感，字面的含义跟表现他都懂，他记得，理解，能分析别人的表情，但这些对他来说，俨然已经是玻璃另一边的东西，看得见，却毫无意义。  
再次俯身，Sam第二次咬上Dean的脖子。他跪上床，用身体压住挣扎不已的Dean，伸手解开Dean的牛仔裤，握住他的性器套弄。他舔着Dean的脖子，用舌尖顶弄Dean起伏的喉结，如同品尝美食般品尝着Dean跟随汗液一同渗出体表的情欲。  
原本还挣扎不已的Dean，在Sam的吻与抚慰之下，宛若一只被驯服的巨兽，逐渐放缓他来回摇摆手臂渴求挣脱的动作，他仰起脖子，像是期待更多的吻与舔舐，本能地挺腰将性器狠狠撞进Sam圈起的手指之间，模糊地呻吟。  
但那些尖利的牙齿还在。  
Dean似乎有些期待Sam的吻，他张开嘴，轻轻摇头，用下巴去蹭Sam的头顶。但Sam始终没有吻他，Sam不会让自己的任何一个部分接触到Dean的尖牙，那样太危险。欲求不满的Dean发出嘶哑的喉音，像威胁，又像他表意不明的请求。  
只是Sam没有理会他。  
Sam只是专心舔着Dean的脖子，专心为Dean手淫。Dean很快就射了，精液弄得Sam衬衫上到处都是。但他还硬着，表情也依然混沌迷蒙，他还渴望着饱食或是性交，肉体的气味在他鼻间萦绕不去。  
Sam脱下自己身上满是精液的衬衫以及Dean的裤子，他分开Dean的腿，跪进他的腿间，俯身含住Dean的性器吮吸。口腔里既湿润又柔软，Dean发出急促直白的呻吟，他微微抬起腰，想要Sam将他吞得更深，而Sam从不理会他的一切要求，只是按照自己的步调，含住前端不停吮吸，用手掌包裹住他的囊袋轻轻拉扯揉捏。  
“好棒……”Dean吐出无意识的呢喃，在Sam身体之下缓慢摆动身体。但这些还不够，远远不够，他需要更多，更激烈的，足以让他尖叫让他高潮，让他从天空坠落地面，让丰沛的雨水落进眼睛与口中，让他腹中饱胀，让他能穿过少女们的声音听清那些古奥的歌谣。  
满足他，满足他，满足他。  
Sam的手指向下滑动，按住Dean的会阴来回摩擦，奇异而甜蜜的快感野草般在Dean体内疯长，他的腿紧贴着Sam的脸，腰臀更加用力地晃动着。Sam的手指经过会阴，滑进臀缝，指尖在穴口周围信信流连，而Dean，已经发出迫不及待的低吟。  
Sam吐出Dean的性器，伸出舌头舔进前端的凹陷，他推起Dean的腿，带着粗茧的手来回抚摸着他的大腿和臀。暗示与预感让Dean更加兴奋起来，他主动将自己的腿张得更开，抬起臀，晃动着，被铐起的手臂也心急地微微挣扎。  
“嘘，别着急。”Sam最后吻了一下Dean的龟头，抬起头看向他哥。Dean的尖牙不知何时已经收起，此刻他又变回被铐在床上的人类，张着嘴，舌尖在他整齐的牙齿后面微微颤抖。  
但Sam还是没有吻Dean。  
“别着急，我会操你，我会满足你。”  
他不确定现在的Dean能否听进他说的这些话，但他不在乎。  
他已经变得不太在乎Dean的反应。  
吻落在Dean布满汗水的大腿上，Sam捏着Dean的臀用力揉捏，他分开Dean的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔着穴口周围的褶皱。  
湿润的触感让Dean猛然拱起身体，他先是反射性地收拢夹紧双腿，在Sam用手将它们推向他的胸口并将舌头伸进穴中时，他只能呻吟着努力控制自己因为快感不断发抖的双腿，让它们乖乖张开，贴紧身体。  
以让他得到更多。  
让他满足。  
舌尖不断在肌肉环四周打着转，将津液推进干涩狭窄的穴中。Sam的手掌一直抚摸着Dean的臀和他紧绷的腰，他轻轻咬了一下穴口周围的褶皱，Dean紧绷的腰部突然更加紧绷，他发出惊呼般的呻吟，身体弓一般拱起，颤抖。但Dean并不满足于这星点的快感，他呢喃着，催促着Sam，吐出梦呓般破碎的词汇。  
越来越多的津液被推进穴中，Sam将舌头挤进那道紧致的肌肉环，舔着内壁。Dean的叫声让他听上去像是随时会高潮似的，但Sam知道，这不过是因为变成“吸血鬼”比他作为正常人类时有着更加敏感的感官。他有数倍敏锐于常人的视觉与听觉，自然也有数倍敏锐于常人的触觉。  
不然刚刚Dean也不会那么快就射精。  
每一点的触碰，疼痛的或是舒适的，都会被放大数倍，快感也会加剧，疯狂压榨着神志还未清醒的Dean。  
Sam抬头看向Dean，他俨然已是普通人类的样子，只是脸颊红得厉害，像一片绚烂的火烧云，一直烧到他的耳后，甚至他的脖子，他的锁骨……Sam确信Dean在衣物覆盖之下的身体就同他的脸一样红，而这片红色甚至都蔓延到他的大腿。  
而高潮之后，这片红色会一直烧到Dean的脚趾。  
Sam再次低头，他吻Dean的会阴，伸出舌头慢慢舔舐，手指在Dean的穴中浅浅地快速抽插。Dean张着腿在Sam身下扭动身体，因他的手指与舌头带来的强烈快感而喘息、尖叫、发出哭声般的呻吟。  
Dean敏感的感官让一切快感都变得过分激烈，它们像油一样滴进血液里，被点燃，让那些咆哮涌动的鲜红液体不断被加热，加热，沸腾，沸腾，升起红色的血雾。Dean听见被放大数倍的自己的心跳与呻吟，他能听见自己饱含情欲的嘶哑哽咽穿过少女们吟唱的歌谣，穿过墓园周围繁茂的树木枝桠，而后阳光般四散开在白光蔓延的空气中。  
于是空气里都是他的血，他的声音，都是蔓延在他感官之中的快感，欲望，是他渴求饱食之物。  
他感觉自己好像融化进空气里，水汽般升腾。  
Sam直起身体，用手将散落的头发捋向脑后。他抱起Dean的臀，扶着性器用力插入他饥渴的穴中。  
Dean被狠狠拽回陆地。他被再次凝成形体，再次遭受着激烈快感的煎熬折磨，哭着呻吟，手腕猛烈拉扯着手铐。  
巨大的性器碾过内壁，狠狠抽插、顶撞，龟头沉重撞向敏感可怜的腺体——Sam用力握紧Dean的臀，手指深深陷入结实的肌肉之中，他抓着Dean，不断顶胯，看着Dean因为快感而微微扭曲的脸，故意碾压折磨着他的腺体。  
再扭曲一点，再扭曲一点，就像怪物那样，不需要理智，也不需要你对你弟弟的那些判断。我现在很好，不需要你额外的关照与挂心——就这样，就像这样，别想其他。  
Dean用腿环住Sam的腰，身体因为Sam的激烈动作深陷床垫。他疯狂扭动着已经悬空的腰臀，内壁收缩着咬着Sam的性器不肯放开。他在呻吟的间隙还不断蛮横地要求“再深一些”“再重些”，直到他的身体不堪快感，直到他尖叫着将精液射在自己的T恤上。  
Sam俯身下去终于狠狠吻住Dean的嘴唇，在Dean伸出舌头回应时，他将精液全部射在了Dean的身体里。  
但他们都没有立刻放开彼此，Sam还吻着Dean，Dean的腿还缠在Sam腰上。他们吻了许久，直到Dean因为缺氧而挣扎起来。他依旧没有完全恢复意识，红透的脸上满是汗水和眼泪。  
Sam从Dean身体里退出来，拉好裤链。他没有为Dean清理身体，甚至都没为他穿回裤子，只是随手抖开被子盖住Dean的身体。  
玻璃花窗，天顶，巨大的十字架。  
高大的男人将指尖的血涂上少女的额头，他微笑，露出狰狞的尖牙。  
歌声倏然消失，睁开眼睛，眼前还是漆黑的旅馆房间。有荧荧光线从房间另一边的桌子那里传来，还有手指敲击键盘的声音——Dean觉得疲累，他朝声音来处看了一眼，是Sam正在用电脑。  
“你能别用那玩意儿打字吗？”  
键盘发出的响声针刺般刺激着Dean的听觉神经。  
“不然？我没法工作了，Dean。”Sam说着停下打字的动作，伸手合上他的笔记本电脑。  
Dean躺在床上吐出漫长的气息。  
现在已经不会惊诧了，也不会费心去猜发生了什么事——他没穿裤子躺在床上，双手都被铐住。  
又是那段该死的心灵感应。  
看来在彻底吐干净所有脏血之前，它是不会放过他了。  
他也已经知道了在那段感应降临时他的反应，Sam告诉过他：像个吸血鬼一样渴求人血，还像被人下了迷奸药一样缠着人做爱。  
“你就不能至少帮我把裤子穿上吗？”Dean晃了晃被手铐铐住的手，不满地抱怨。手臂长时间维持一个姿势，现在已经麻痹了，从手肘到指尖都只剩虫咬般的疼痛。  
“我试过，被你踢了一脚。”Sam面不改色地撒谎。之所以不给Dean穿裤子的原因其实非常简单，按照前几天的经验，半夜里Dean可能还会再一次被那段诡异的感应召唤，再次陷入迷狂的状态。  
虽然重新制服Dean不是件特别困难的事，但Sam觉得麻烦。反正房间里只有他们两个，Dean出不去，别人也不会进来。  
“是吗？”Dean狐疑地看了Sam一眼，直觉他在撒谎，但一时拿不出证据，Dean只好随口问了一句“现在几点”。  
“快两点了。”  
“凌晨？”  
“凌晨。”  
Dean皱眉看向Sam。虽然现在房间里一片漆黑，但拜吸血鬼非凡的夜视所赐，Dean仍将Sam的表情看得一清二楚。最近几天他总是会在凌晨醒来，然而每一次，Sam都还坐在桌前工作，仿佛他完全不需要睡眠一样，问他，他也只说他得尽力保持清醒以防什么有特别情况发生。  
Sam口中的特别情况应该是指Dean。  
但连续几天如此Sam的精神状态依旧很好，他看上去完全不困倦的样子，这让Dean感到非常奇怪。  
Sam确实不太一样了。  
“要吃东西吗？”  
经Sam提醒，Dean这才感觉确实有点饿了。但他没什么食欲——或是说，他对那些普通食物的兴趣还没完全回来。于是他摇头，只是要求Sam给他弄点水来。Sam拿起他手边的酒瓶走到床边，往嘴里灌了一口，接着俯身，嘴唇贴上Dean的嘴唇，将嘴里的酒慢慢推进Dean口中。  
然后他把这个又变成了一个不长的吻。  
“运气好的话，你大概还能再睡三四个小时。”Sam说着用手拂过Dean的锁骨，微微压住他的胸口，直起身体。他又坐到桌前，放下酒瓶打开电脑。  
“你不睡？”Dean皱眉问道。  
“Samuel有点东西交给我调查，我做完了就睡。”Sam盯着电脑屏幕漫不经心地说道。  
怀疑像一颗石子投进湖中，不安与不信在心中泛开涟漪，Dean睁着眼睛盯着Sam，似乎打算看看Sam是不是真的做完这些就会上床睡觉。  
他撑了大概两个多小时。  
Sam一直坐在那里，手指不断敲击键盘，被电脑屏幕照亮的脸上也没什么表情，更未露出丝毫疲惫。  
原本Dean可以撑得更久一些的。  
然而少女们的歌声又响起了。  
漆黑的房间像个明亮的大教堂，阳光从镶嵌玻璃的天顶投射，古奥繁复的絮语飘荡在温暖干燥的空气里，跟阳光一样让皮肤泛起令人烦躁的刺痛。  
苍白的双胞胎坐在树下，她们的皮肤雪一样白，头发乌木一样漆黑，嘴唇蔷薇一样红。浓艳的血从她们手中破碎的娃娃眼睛里滑下，弄脏了她们洁白干净的裙子。  
尖牙刺出牙龈，刺破嘴唇，血的味道让人发狂。  
拉扯手铐的声音让Sam从电脑前抬起头。  
“Dean？”  
无人回应。  
他起身，合上电脑，拿起酒瓶喝光了里面剩下的最后一点啤酒。  
吸血鬼竟如此容易受到黑夜的感召，他们如此容易饥饿，也如此饥渴。  
Sam想，猎人对吸血鬼的了解或许还太少。  
他走到床边，打开一边的床头灯，灯光照得Dean立刻眯起眼睛扭过头。  
Sam俯身抚摸Dean的脸。Dean却随之扭头想要咬住他的手腕，幸而他猛然揪住Dean的头发阻止了他。  
“这可不行。”  
虽然其实他根本不在意Dean还能不能变回人类，但倘若Dean一直如此的话，多少还是有些麻烦的。那些陌生的猎人一直非常讨厌，Sam还记得其中一些人的名字，比如Gordon，比如Martin，还有些别的人——让他们见鬼去吧。  
Sam在心里嘟囔着，一面有些粗暴地抓着Dean的头发，一面又温柔抚摸Dean的脸。  
假如没有这些碍事的尖牙，他还是很愿意跟发情中的Dean接吻的。如果Dean不这么渴求人血的话，他也不会把Dean铐起来。  
发情中的Dean会追过来索吻，会跪在他跟前为他口交，会主动张开腿——或是主动趴在床上高高翘起屁股——不管怎么样，因为那些危险的尖牙，这些统统只能成为Sam心中一点遗憾的想象了。  
Sam爬上Dean的床，双膝分开跪立在Dean小腿两侧。他低头，看挣扎的Dean，看他挥舞手臂，或是拱起身体向他露出尖牙。他豢养的美丽怪物，绿色的眼睛正慢慢被凶残本能与激烈情欲交织的云翳覆盖，于是他小心弯腰，将手伸进怪物的衣服里。  
让我喂饱你，满足你。  
Sam一手按住Dean的肩膀将他牢牢压在床上，一手将Dean的衣服推到他的胸口之上，手掌游走在Dean的胸膛，在他耐心而略带粗暴的触碰之下，Dean的乳头很快便充血变硬，逐渐挺立起来。  
Sam用拇指和食指捏起一边的乳头细细揉捏，拉扯，被他狠狠压住的Dean因为乳头被玩弄的快感而呻吟，他张着嘴，渴水之鱼般拼命呼吸着干燥空气中的氧气。Sam用拇指顶住乳头，突然用力按下，Dean的身体猛然弹动了一下，发出急促的尖叫，无意识地扭腰在床单上摩擦着他裸露的臀。  
反复的拉扯按压让Dean的乳头变得又红又肿，疼痛与快感伴随而生，被放大的感官呼啸着挤进Dean的大脑，让他不断吐出带着鼻音的短暂呻吟。  
Sam低头下去含住另一边的乳头，不断用粗糙的舌苔舔着乳尖，牙齿轻咬着周围的乳晕。他用力吮吸，用拇指上不太长的指甲掐进另一边的乳头，Dean在他身下扭动身体，喉咙里滚过疼痛的低呼，却仍不自觉地拱起身体主动让自己的胸膛贴向Sam。  
更多，更多，更多。  
舌尖之下的乳尖又硬又烫，被啃咬、拉扯，被挤按、摩擦，红色在Dean的胸膛颜料般被四处泼散开，向着他的四肢百骸蔓延。随之蔓延开来的还有快感，如同电流，或是大麻烟的香气，让Dean颤抖，沉溺，迷恋，让他喘息，呻吟，哽咽。  
被单覆盖之下的性器早就变硬翘起，带着前液的龟头鼓动着，摩擦着被单，然而如此轻忽的触感更像是隔靴搔痒，根本无法满足Dean。他模糊不清地低吟，本能地移动身体让自己能靠近Sam温暖的膝盖，他的胯骨贴上Sam的腿，于是他微微侧过身，隔着被单将沉重的性器撞向Sam的膝盖。  
感觉到来自Dean的撞击，Sam放开Dean的乳头，用被单裹紧Dean的腰臀和腿，再用膝盖压住他的膝盖，喘息着看Dean徒劳地在一层薄薄的被子里做着困兽之斗。他再次俯身，复又缓慢舔舐和玩弄着Dean的乳尖，却再不让Dean的性器能碰到除了被单之外的任何东西。  
强烈的快感与无法射精的痛苦在体内纠缠，撕扯着Dean，他发怒般挣扎，让他身下的单人床不断发出令人担忧的嘎吱声。  
Sam突然咬住Dean的乳头狠狠吮吸，Dean睁大眼睛，原本含混的愤怒低喝与咆哮都突然卡在喉咙里，只有身体猛地绷紧震动着，胸膛剧烈起伏——整个房间里只能听见Dean粗重的鼻息，以及Sam吮吸乳头发出的水声。  
Sam抱着Dean的腰，伸手揉按着Dean的腿间，慢慢吻着他逐渐放松下来的身体。沉入感应中的Dean依旧敏感，只是被吮吸和玩弄乳头就能射出来。Sam很清楚这些，所以他才不让别的东西触碰Dean的性器——看他现在的样子，身体湿得宛如被人从水里捞上来，眯着眼睛长着嘴唇，两边的乳头又红又肿。  
Sam拉开裹住Dean的被单。  
Dean刚刚确实射过了，虽然还硬着，但性器上还沾着不少精液。  
Sam弯腰，握着Dean的性器，慢慢舔干净了上面的精液。他含住Dean的性器为他口交，双手分开他的腿，手指肆无忌惮地刺进他还残留着精液的穴中。  
身为怪物的Dean永远都不会拒绝这样的性爱。他让自己的性器塞满Sam的嘴，为Sam温暖的口腔和柔软的舌头呻吟；他张开腿让自己接受Sam的手指，摆动着臀想将那些手指吸得更紧更深。  
Sam吐出性器，抬头看了Dean一眼。  
Dean又变回了人类的模样，眼角还有因快感而涌出的眼泪，嘴唇被咬破的伤口里还在外渗着血珠。  
Sam抬手将Dean嘴唇上的血涂抹在他脸上。  
美丽的怪物。  
他从床头拿起手铐钥匙，打开Dean左手边的手铐，而后动作迅速地拉过铐在了右边，然后他又打开右手的手铐，让Dean翻身趴在床上——他没再把这支手铐铐在床头。Dean伏在床上，背上的肌肉随着他粗重的呼吸起起伏伏，而腿间的性器，也还在他无意识的晃动中不断摩擦着床单。  
Sam抱起Dean的腰，手指深陷进臀缝用力摩擦着穴口。Dean一手攀着床头，晃动着身体呢喃催促着Sam，他并不清楚自己在说什么，只是低声吵着“快”“给我”，他或许又叫了一些人的名字，Sam不确定那些人是谁——或者，那些名字里到底有没有他的。  
没关系，反正那些人，那些名字，并不存在于此。  
Sam想着，弯腰下去吻了一下Dean的肩膀，突然又狠狠咬住他的颈后。他紧紧抓着Dean的腰，拉开裤链，早已勃起的性器拍打着Dean的臀，而后趁着他因为疼痛而痛苦喘息时，分开臀瓣用力插了进去。  
被填满的巨大快感让Dean尖叫出声，他在少女们悠长的歌谣中跟随着Sam抽插的节奏摇动身体，不停索求，不停向后挤压，仿佛想借此让巨大的性器能进入到他体内的更深处，借此让他仿若永无止尽的饥渴欲望得到些许满足与缓解。  
Sam将Dean牢牢压在床上用力操他，房间里满是单人床摇晃发出的刺耳声响与身体撞击的声音。Dean的头抵在床头，用带着哭腔的嗓音呻吟着，迷迷叫着“好棒”。  
他又射了两次。  
精液弄得床单上一团糟。  
可Sam还是没有放过他。Sam将他的头压进枕头里，一面操他一面咬他的肩膀，直到他的眼泪也把枕头弄得湿乎乎一团乱，直到Sam再次把精液全部射进他的身体里。  
激烈的高潮过后，身体像是悬浮在温暖的水中。高高的天顶与尖尖的十字架浮影般逐渐飘散，少女们的面容变得模糊，歌声越飘越远。  
Dean从床上醒来。  
天亮了。  
Sam不在房间里，大概是出去买早餐了。那两副手铐已经被打开，放在了床头柜上。  
身体上黏糊糊的。  
Dean从床上起来，走进浴室打开花洒。而后一阵恶心感从胃里涌上喉间，他立刻冲到马桶旁边，俯身大口吐出剩余的最后一点脏血。  
心跳快得胸膛快要炸开似的，头痛欲裂。身体忽冷忽热的，呕吐感还很强烈，却什么东西都吐不出来了。脑中的某些记忆开始后退，从他第一次吐出脏血开始，他一个人荡平吸血鬼老巢，他在那里接受感召，他在酒吧后巷被一个吸血鬼喂了血。  
浴室门外似乎有些动静，或许是Sam回来了。  
而那些记忆的终点，定格在Sam看到他被吸血鬼喂血后露出的那抹阴鸷的笑容上。

FIN


End file.
